silverandbonefandomcom-20200213-history
Ulfhednar/Abilities
The first one is FREE when you complete a Clan Entry Challenge. You will keep them if you ever switch Clans, as well as any extras and their augments you have bought with Silvers. Please take special note of the Prerequisites, especially for the augment ranks. MoonStruck Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 0 Many lycanthropes have mixed feelings of the call of the Full Moon, but the Ulfhednar reinforce in their followers of the delight and power giving into its call brings. An Ulf who does not resist the call of the Full Moon will have their strength, speed, and stamina increased significantly and their regeneration is treated as one rank higher for the full duration of the Full Moon. The downside is they are treated as if they are in a rage state during the entire moon, giving in gleefully to their animal mind. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Moonstruck (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting their connection to the Full Moon allows their howls and calls to draw others into sharing in their state of mind. Once per Full Moon, any wolf who hears their call must resist giving into the Rage state. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Moonstruck (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again gives them +1 bone value for every action they make while under the effects of the full moon, but only if they gave in willingly to the changes. Fury Rank 1 Prerequisite: Berserker Form, Ulfhednar allegiance Cost: 0 Ulfhednar spend so much time out of their minds that it grants them a certain level of familiarity with the Berserker when it comes to the surface or the character loses control. The Ulfhednar may delay transformation into the Berserker when it is triggered by up to a few minutes if they are willing and when they give in, they can extend the duration of their rage. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Fury (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows them to ignore pacifying abilities used on them. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Fury (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows them to act two rounds in a row one time per berserker's rage. Stealth Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 Blending in with one's surrounding is usually an art fit for a chameleon, but those of the Ulfhednar clan may achieve similar results, blending into the darkness and silence, their footsteps unnaturally quiet. Even those who search for them will find it difficult to see them when they walk in shadow. When the Fate System is in effect, this ability will grant +1 Fragment to any attack initiated by the character for the first round of combat, given the victim does not know that they are there. Furthermore, the character searching for them will receive -1 to all perception checks if they are specifically searching an area for them. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Stealth (Rank 1), Redirection (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows this ability to apply in crowds and other places the character would blend in that are populated by witnesses - this includes both human and non-human alike existing in the Physical Realm (not Spirit - so Spirit Form could potentially find a character who is currently Stealthed). Rank 2 of Stealth can work with Redirection when it is active to better hide the character from detection. Though, naturally, the character will be detected if they break Stealth by initiating physical contact or making a scene. Under the Fate System, any character that engages in a perception roll when searching an area for a character that is affected with Stealth Rank 2 will receive -2 Fragment to these rolls. Likewise, the Stealthed character will receive +2 to their attacks when they finally appear but only for the first round of combat. This does not stack with Rank 1, but consider it an upgrade. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Stealth (Rank 2), Spirit Form Cost: 1 Augmenting again will allow the character to hide from supernatural or spiritual threats as well whether in the spirit realm or physical. All the perks of Rank 2 are applicable to Rank 3 of Stealth only now any attacks applicable to the type of victim made by the Stealthed character is effective against bodiless entities in both realms but only for the first round of combat. Please pay attention, however, to what the target's weaknesses are, i.e. a Wendigo is resistant to Western religious apotropaics so leaping out with a cross in its face shouting God's Word, will have no effect other than maybe pissing it off. Intimidation Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 Ulfhednar have a certain presence to them that permeates their very being. They are frankly, intimidating due to their embracing of their darker animal natures and that shows in their presence, whether wolf or human. The mixture of fear and respect governed is near universal, even to mundane humans who have no idea about the character’s nature. When the character spends a bone on a one on one social situation, the bone is worth +2 bone value. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Intimidation (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows the character to impact multiple people with a single bone spent or action, making their points larger and more sweeping in effect. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Intimidation (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows them to channel their inner beast and make it come through in very subtle yet extremely intimidating ways, increasing the bone value in these social situations to +3. The Hunter Knows Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 Ulfhednar give into their senses so easily and spend so much time in a familiar way with them that they can notice small subtleties of scent, sound and vision to keep track of prey, allies and enemies. An Ulf with this ability is aware of all living beings within 200 feet of them while within their were form, or animal form. The power does not instantly tell them their location, but merely alerts them to their presence. Rank 2 Prerequisite: The Hunter Knows (Rank 1), Dog Head Form Cost: 1 Augmenting it allows them this presence of mind on the astral plane as well, tapping into a partial seer state to be aware of any spirits, elementals, or denizens of the astral plane within their boundaries. Rank 3 Prerequisite: The Hunter Knows (Rank 2), Through Scent Alone (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows them to designate any target of their choice as prey and hunt them, gaining +4 bone value to any tracking or perception check to related to finding that specific target. Cold Rage Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 The character may swallow a powerful rage, consuming it and preventing them from changing. Instead, their rage is focused it into their body and muscles, allowing them to improve their strength, speed, and stamina and their regeneration is as strong as that of their were form. This effect may be used voluntarily any time they hit the peak of their Rage, though it lasts only for a few minutes. It may cause minor physical changes like eyes or ears or teeth that can be noticed by humans. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Cold Rage (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the powers of other forms to be accessed in human form, with the exception of berserker, including all augments for the duration of the Cold Rage. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Cold Rage (Rank 2), Berserker Cost: 1 Instead of a monstrous transformation, the character may stay in were form if they desire, and received the increased regeneration, strength and fury of their berserker as well as the speed penalties associated. This effect lasts a very short period, but they remain in complete control during its duration. This ability may not be used to cancel magically-induced rage type effects, but if one is resisted the player may activate this ability. Taste of Blood Rank 1 Prerequisite: none Cost: 1 The joy of devouring another living being and the wonderful taste of the blood that fills one's mouth is hard to describe. Most Ulfhednar become quite familiar with these sensations and the connection to devoured victims begins to become almost a mystical connection. Tasting the blood of another living being allows the character to tap into fragments of memories, ideas and the mind of the creature they drank from. The more they consume, the more potent these visions are. The ability allows the Ulf a chance to roll to discover secrets of one whom they've drank from in the last hour. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Taste of Blood (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting this allows the Ulf to collect memories from those they've killed and consumed more permanently, adding bits and pieces of the life they took to their own. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Taste of Blood (Rank 2), Any 1 of the following: Let Flow, Awakened, Astral Password, or have access to Dog Head form. Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows them to talk and converse with the people they have outright killed and consumed. Influence Rank 1 Prerequisite: Intimidation (Rank 2) Cost: 0 Leadership takes many forms: some earn respect, others take it. The Order of the Renown see themselves as the true leaders of all Lycanthropes, destined to be the true decision makers for all the clans. Their very voice and their words have more power, channeling their internal magic into manipulating other beings, tapping into the submissive nature in all creatures. The character may speak a command to any one person and they will act without thinking if it is simple enough, even if the creature is opposed to the one speaking. This consumes a small bit of magical energy. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Influence (Rank 1), Intimidation (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows more complex commands, though it gives the target a chance to resist and consumes a larger amount of magical energy. This ability does not function on creatures that see themselves as more powerful or dominant to the speaker. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Influence (Rank 2), Tact (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further allows the character to use half their magical energy to issue a direct command that will function on any target, Spirit, or even an Elder. They may not resist, so long as it does not bring them into direct harm and if it does then they may resist as normal. Lunar Gaze Rank 1 Prerequisite: Moonstruck (Rank 3) Cost: 0 The Moon's power has a unique effect upon Lycanthropes. For the Ulfhednar, who hold themselves to be above all other races, the rush and release that the Full Moon brings is their strongest power. Though an arcane ritual kept secret among members of the Clan, this state of bliss can be reached at other times. Consuming the blood of a living being allows them to draw upon the Full Moon's gaze once per month at any time aside from the Full Moon or New Moon. All benefits of the Full Moon will be active, including magical energy being restored and gaining access to any ability that depends on the Full Moon. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Lunar Gaze (Rank 1), Stealth (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting allows the character to choose two nights of the month in which to treat it as a Full Moon. Additionally on any Full Moon the character may hunt with abandon as they may use the Moon to cloak their presence, rendering them invisible on the physical plane for up to an hour's time. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Lunar Gaze (Rank 2), The Hunter Knows (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows for three nights treated as a Full Moon and allows the character to defend themselves against astral creatures by attacking them in the physical realm on a Full Moon. Bloodstruck Rank 1 Prerequisite: Taste of Blood (Rank 2) Cost: 0 Some members of the Ulfhednar are the truest of hedonists. Giving into one's vices is not only encouraged, but actively celebrated. Upon following the path, one must pick an indulgent vice, whether it be sex, alcohol, drugs or even the blood of a living being. After consuming this particular vice, the character is restored a portion of their magical energy and when they spend bones, they are worth +2 bone value until the effects of the vice wear off. The more difficult a vice is to obtain, the longer the effect lasts. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Bloodstruck (Rank 1), Taste of Blood (Rank 3) Cost: 1 Augmenting increases the effects of the vice, granting +1 bone value to everything the character does and increasing regeneration slightly after using the vice. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Bloodstruck (Rank 2), Unified Mind (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting further increases the effects of bones spent to +4 bone value. Furthermore, the rush of power allows the character starts to see events ever so slightly before they happen and they may spend bones after the outcome of a roll if they choose instead of before. Durable Rank 1 Prerequisite: Fury (Rank 3) Cost: 0 Indulging in the life of a Lycanthrope leaves little question to their combat prowess as tooth and claw are as natural to them as most find walking. The character may pick any one attribute from the following list to enhance: Strength, Speed, Endurance, Primary Senses, Rage, Berserking, Balance, or Concentration. Strength enhancement makes attacks hit twice as hard, regardless of the shape. Speed allows the character to act twice as often. Endurance allows the character to take twice the number of hits. Primary senses allow for significantly increased senses of hearing, vision, and smell, allowing for a greater range, and palette. Rage gives the character +1 bone value for all actions while within a Rage, and allows them to once per scene enter a Rage completely at will. Berserking grants +2 bone value when Berserking for all action, and allows them to enter a Berserker rage once per scene completely at will. Balance allows them an uncanny ability to land on their feet or not be knocked over regardless of the situation, as well as allowing them to land without damage from high places. Concentration allows them to remain focused even while under a great deal of pressure, damage, or under a Rage. They receive no penalties to rolls for things that would restrict concentration, and allows them when berserking, or raging to use any one ability of their choice once per scene regardless of the human mind required for it. Rank 2 Prerequisite: Durable (Rank 1), Tough Hide (Rank 1) Cost: 1 Augmenting lets the character to enhance a second choice. Rank 3 Prerequisite: Durable (Rank 2), Larger Load (Rank 2) Cost: 1 Augmenting again allows them to enhance a third. Category:Abilities